


Our Time's Worth Something Bigger Than Both You And Me

by nevillesIongbottom



Series: Petals For Armor. ー ❪ the Twilight Saga au ❫ [3]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Eclipse, Book: The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, Bree Tanner Lives, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Mates, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, POV Jasper Hale, POV Original Female Character, Past Homophobic Slurs/Violence, Short, Team as Family, Twilight Renaissance, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom
Summary: History has a funny way of repeating itself . . . Victoria wanted revenge against the Cullens and she would need an army to do that, she would need something drastic to get through to the thoroughly protected Isabella Swan. But, the human families of the Cullens weren't as protected, so she directs her revenge upon them for the time being. She easily finds Alice Cullen's living relatives, a sister and a niece, easily slaughtered in one night. While she sets out looking for the other living relatives of the members, she tells Riley to handle Jasper's human family, specifically the darling great niece that had been named after him. But, instead Riley comes back with her alive, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. And while Victoria could have easily disposed of both Riley and the newborn, Jasper Whitlock the second, she decides to keep them both alive. They would be excellent leaders for the army she needed to create and it was fun to watch Jasper Whitlock the second go through the same fate as the uncle she was named after and it was fun to know that eventually she would most likely meet her end at his hands while Victoria got the revenge she craved.[ Seven Part Series ]
Relationships: Alec/Original Male Character(s), Bree Tanner/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Riley Biers/Original Female Character(s), Riley Biers/Victoria
Series: Petals For Armor. ー ❪ the Twilight Saga au ❫ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176860





	Our Time's Worth Something Bigger Than Both You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Awhile back I posted a book about this ( Glory & Gore ) which was supposed to go from Eclipse to Breaking Dawn but I never got very far with it and ended up deleting it. Since I've been revamping my Twilight series which this book was a part of, I decided to bring it back but keep it a lot shorter for the sake of finishing it. Instead of going to Breaking Dawn, it ends after Eclipse, it also has events from the Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner because Juniper's love interest is Bree Tanner. So far I plan on it being seven chapters and it's really just whole bunch of moments from Juniper's time in the Newborn Army under Victoria's control up until the big battle, it's not like a full flowing book! I could have wrote this as separate one-shots but I thought it might be hard to navigate in the series this is a part of so I decided to keep them together in one book!

****

**OUR TIME'S WORTH SOMETHING BIGGER THAN BOTH YOU AND ME!**

**ooo**. Bree Tanner & Jasper Juniper Whitlock, circa 2016 **|** chapter one

 **CHAPTER ONE** : CAUSE I'M NOT HERE FOR NOTHING

* * *

" **I TOLD YOU TO KILL HER** , Riley," A female voice snarls, there's the sound of breaking glass which is followed by a young male's voice feebly apologising. The latter of the voices, Juniper recognises.

It comes in flashes. The memories of what happened that night, Riley Biers, a visitor to Aurora, Indiana who had stopped by her band's gig and had asked her to sign their EP. He couldn't have been much older than Juniper, she assumed he was seventeen, probably a senior at whatever school he attended in whatever town he lived. Juniper, herself, was only fifteen, and she wouldn't say that made her naïve but looking back on what happened it clearly did to some extent. The drummer of her band, Alexander, was seventeen and she thought they'd hit it off so she invited Riley backstage to meet him. That never happened.

She's not sure what he did to her, she just remembered him slamming her into the wall with inhuman strength, she had thought the worst. Juniper begged him not to do anything to her, he had promised it wasn't like that, his hand gripping her throat and she could scarcely breathe, she thought she was going to die and then she felt like he had set her on fire. The pain lasted for a long time, Juniper wasn't sure how long, it had ceased hours ago and she finally regained her ability to move, her throat remained burning but it was nothing compared to how her entire body had felt.

Juniper presses her hand against a smooth white surface, she thinks she's been placed in a bathtub, there's a thick cloth wrapped around her head and stuffed into her mouth to keep her quiet, she had screamed for who knows how long, the pain had been almost indescribable.

"She's awake now," The female voice says acidly, "She's your responsibility, Riley, I wanted her dead but you couldn't handle that simple task, you want her alive then you keep her alive."

"Of course, Victoria," Riley says quietly. There's the sound of a door opening and within seconds Riley is hovering over her, Juniper lets out a yelp, the situation finally setting in, _she's been kidnapped, fucking kidnapped_.

Riley awkwardly smiles at her, reaching out to grab her and she screams again, it's muffled by the cloth stuffed in her mouth, he doesn't stop, he grabs her forearm and this time he doesn't feel as strong as he once did so she rips her arm out of his grasp and takes his hand with her.

Juniper screams again, she just pulled his hand off and where the fuck is the blood, why the fuck is this man not bleeding or screaming. _What the fuck, what the fuck_! She smacks the hand off of her arm and it hits the ground with a loud crack, the concrete underneath it crumbles. _What the actual fuck_!

"Stop screaming," Riley says as he rolls his eyes, he bends down to pick up his hand as if it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. He attaches the hand back to his arm rather easily, the cracks on his hand begin to fuse back together, Juniper blinks rapidly as she can't believe what she's seeing, the sound of the limbs fusing together reminds her of Rice Krispies which she always has to convince Matilda to eat.

Riley uses his other hand to rips off the cloth around her mouth, he moves suddenly it seems inhuman.

"What the fuck," Juniper cries out, slamming back into the tiled wall which cracks loudly.

Riley chuckles "Hello JJ . . . Or should I call you, Jasper, I'm sure we regressed back to full names after what I did to you."

Juniper's nose crinkles, she hated being called Jasper, she hated the fact she was named after Jasper Whitlock a man who joined the Confederate Army. Granted, his siblings and Juniper's great aunts and her great grandfather did say he joined for the money and that he didn't support slavery which could've been true but that doesn't mean he wasn't racist and she hated being named after a racist. She much preferred her middle name Juniper or her stage name, the name her friends and ex-girlfriend gave her, JJ. She preferred anything but Jasper. But, really, she reckons that didn't matter at the moment because she had been fucking kidnapped.

"How much are my parents paying you," Juniper asks, keeping her eyes low and voice quiet.

There's silence and when she looks up, Riley is staring at her open-mouthed, his weirdly colored eyes are wide in shock, all traces of amusement gone from his sharp and extremely pale features.

"Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it, all the money we get from gigs will be yours just . . . Please let me go, I can't do this again," Juniper whispers, "Please, I won't report you to the police, I won't say anything, just, whatever they told you to do, don't do it."

"You think . . . you think your parents asked me to . . . To do what exactly," Riley asks, he looks beyond shocked, he looks appalled. And she _knows_ that he's not working with her parents. She feels both relieved and terrified to know that her parents had nothing to do with this. It wasn't anything like the whole 'summer camp' they put her through last year.

Juniper shrugs "I don't know, teach me a lesson . . . Try to force me to be normal. I don't know, I don't — why are you doing this to me?!"

"I couldn't kill you."

And that was true, still Juniper stares at him with furrowed eyes because _what the fuck is this kid on, more importantly what the fuck am I on_?! "So you kidnapped me instead? Okay, what the fuck?!"

"Well, yeah, I couldn't leave you there, you would've killed everyone in your sight when you woke up," Riley says as if she should know this.

Juniper laughs harshly "Are you on drugs?! Are you fucking on drugs? You don't make any sense, this is ridiculous, let me go right now, I want to go home."

"You can't go home, Jasper, you'll kill them if you do."

"You're insane!"

"No, I'm not, Jasper, it's a lot to take in but you're a vampire now."

"Oh my fucking god, you're insane, like you've literally lost it," Juniper exclaims, starting to slowly find this situation oddly amusing, she giggles and then pushes past Riley, "You know what, fuck this. I'm leaving."

She pushes him harder than she thought because he falls to the ground which like it had when his decapitated hand had, cracks loudly under his weight. Juniper doesn't bother to apologise for pushing him so hard even though part of her wanted to but he had kidnapped her so was he really that deserving of an apology? _Technically_ , she thinks, _I've got the right to kill him? It would be legal, it would be self-defense_.

Juniper barely looks at her surroundings, she takes in enough of them to assume that she's in a motel room that looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years but that that's all. It's nothing that throws her for another round. Motels are usually where serial killers or kidnappers lie low on TV. She breaks the door down, she opens it with such force and she's greeted by an empty parking lot.

The sign for the motel in burnt out, it's the only building in the area, and it's pouring out. She's not in Aurora anymore, she doesn't recognise anything. It smells different, it looks different, who knows how far from how she is because she doesn't even know how long she was incapacitated for. Juniper screams, she screams with everything she has, and she doesn't even do it for the help, she just screams because it's the only thing she can think to do.

The rain sounds like thunder to her, like a pounding heart, the sound that she didn't hear coming from her own chest, her heart was strangely still for the panicked state she was in. Her heart always started pounding at the first sign of trouble but she couldn't feel it, Juniper presses her hand against her chest and feels no vibration, she screams again.

She hears Riley come out of the room, he doesn't yell at her for being shoved, he just stares at her, Juniper turns to look at him. They stare at each other in silence, thunderous rain falling all around them, it doesn't even bother her, she hardly feels it which is strange because she used to hate the feeling of rain on her skin. And then she screams, staring him dead in the eye.

He nods to himself, letting out a humming sound. His expression reminds her of Yoda from Star Wars, too carefree, too patient for having his arm ripped off, being pushed, and being screamed at.

After a good five minutes, Juniper stops screaming, surprised she could hold it for that long, she gives up, there's no use for screaming, they were completely alone, even that female voice and whoever it belonged to was gone.

"I want to go home," Juniper says, she wants to see her little sister, her big brother, her friends, her ex, she wants to see somebody she knows, she needs a hug. Her lower lip trembles as she meets Riley's gaze and he looks away after a second.

"You can't go home," Riley says again, patient as ever, too patient for someone like him, she wonders if he's faking it but after a moment of staring at him, Juniper knows that he's being genuine.

"Ever," Juniper presses, her voice cracking and her eyes start to burn very painfully as she tears up.

Riley shakes his head, "Never."

There's a pause, Riley looks at her sympathetically, why did she have to be so likable, he was meant to kill her and then the rest of her family. But since he couldn't finish her off, he had to take her and leave the rest of her family alive. He's certain that Victoria had went off to finish what he had started and he almost feels bad about that.

A venom filled tear slides down her cheek and flinches, reaching up to hastily wipe her cheek and eyes.

"I wouldn't cry, it hurts a lot . . . it'll burn your skin but it heals quickly," Riley says awkwardly and he looks away when she looks back at him with wide and glossy ruby eyes.

"Don't cry?! You kidnapped me and you're telling me not to cry, you're telling me I can never go back home again and you say don't cry, fuck you! I'll do what I want," Juniper says angrily, another tear sliding down her cheek, she flinches but purely out of spite she refuses to wipe it away, "Why me? What did I ever do to you to make you do this, I've never done anything wrong, my parents say that I have but I know better, I go out of my way to help people and all I wanted to do was sing music and yet . . . It's not fair, I should not have this much shitty karma. Why can't I go home, I'll do anything, please, please. . . Please, Riley, let me go."

"I can't, I'm sorry . . . Listen, if you come back inside, I'll explain everything, I promise."

She _knows_ he means it but she shakes her head, tears start to fall faster and although they burn she makes no move to stop them. Juniper inhales sharply, shaking her head more rapidly "No, I want to go home, I want to go home, Please, I'll do anything, whatever you ask, whatever you want, just let me go! I have a sister and brother that need me, I have friends, I have a band, I have a job, I — I have a life, please don't take it from me, I don't want to leave it behind! I don't — I don't want to die! Please let me go!"

"You're not going to die, this is the start of your new life, Jasper," Riley says and he gives her a comforting smile that does very little too actually comfort her, "You have a purpose here, a greater one than you could ever dream of."

He holds out his hand, anyone else would have bought him and his charming smile, probably she thinks, he was definitely kind, he was good-looking, and he hadn't done anything to hurt her even though most kidnappers by now definitely would have, Juniper almost buys it, enough to listen but something about his words don't _sound_ quite as genuine as before, like he thinks it's a greater purpose but he's not quite sure about it.

She raises an eyebrow "If I listen to you, will you let me go home?"

Riley sighs "It's really not a good idea for you to go home, Jasper, but if you let me explain everything . . . Maybe, and I'm not making any promises here, maybe we could work something out."

She relaxes, that's good enough for now, he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt her, she _feels_ like he would let her go if he could maybe she could let him talk for now, maybe he'll let her go once he's said whatever he wants to say.

"It's Juniper," She says "No one calls me Jasper besides my mother and father."

Riley nods, looking thoughtful. Juniper wonders if he's delusional, maybe that's why he's doing this, perhaps he's just ill and if she plays along with it then maybe she can them both help. God knows, she's gonna need a therapist after this, to be fair she's probably needed one for awhile. He's not a danger, this much she just knows. This doesn't have to end badly, just play along and she'll be home in no time. If he thinks that he's a vampire and now she is too, she can play the part until she earn his trust, she didn't make the lead in her school's play two years in a row for nothing.

"I like Juniper better," She adds, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

 _You've seen Interview With a Vampire_ , Juniper thinks to herself, _you'll play an excellent vampire. You've got this. Just play along, earn his trust, then run at the first chance of escape. Easy-peasy. You'll be home in no time_.

**Author's Note:**

> *** VAMPIRES CAN CRY OKAY, IF VAMPIRE VENOM CAN WORK AS SEMEN THAN IT CAN FUNCTION AS TEARS!!! 
> 
> This takes place in the Petals For Armor series meaning that Jasper isn't with Alice in this book, he is mates with Catherine Cullen, the previous two works have been about her! This book as well as the other one shots deviate from the Canon Twilight, this is very much an alternate universe of Twilight for many reasons! So if you see something that doesn't make sense it's because it's my take on the series and it will be explained later in the book or in another one shot I post for this series. 
> 
> There's also another Cullen member and his name is Beau Grant and he's mentioned in the previous work and he will make an appearance later is this book. I'm just putting this out there so y'all don't get confused and ask who he is when his time to shine comes! I can't think of anything else that you need to know so I'll let you move on! Thanks for reading, I hope you're looking forward to this! I would love to know what you think of it so pretty, please leave a comment down below if you have the time!!


End file.
